


Sensitive

by opeaii



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Caring, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, M/M, Sleepovers, Sleepy Boys, sensitive, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opeaii/pseuds/opeaii
Summary: He may be sensitive, but he knows he's safe in Greg's hands.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Kudos: 7





	Sensitive

With the series to a nearing end, and the episode a few parts away from wrapping up, it had been a long day after sitting around the entire night, helping Greg score some points for Taskmaster. It was all fun and games until one contestant made a joke - a joke that made Alex want to curl up into a ball and cry - a joke that seemed to have the entire theatre laughing their heads off, except him. Such a personal matter, yet Alex had to fake a giggle and move on with the show, even though those few laughable words would sit and sizzle in the back of his mind throughout.

Then came a break. An opportunity to air out the space and let his mind drown out the bad. Alex told the directors and the producers that he was going to head to the bathroom, Greg followed along with him. When there was a delay in his laughter after the joke was made, he knew something was up. He wanted to get to the bottom of it and make sure that Alex was actually okay. They both turned their mic packs off before opening the bathroom door.

"Is everything alright, Alex?" Greg leaned his back against the wall, as Alex stepped inside a cubicle, not to do anything - but to just sit there; head in hands. 

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" He laughed it off as he brushed off Greg's concern. There was a subtle whimper, a little cry. Greg stood back off the wall when he heard the small tears running down Alex's cheeks.

"You're crying, Alex." 

"What?" He scoffed, "No- No I'm not!" His words trembled and he smiled sadly to himself behind the cubicle door. Greg walked over and leaned in, the side of his face pushing against the door.

"You're a terrible liar, Horne. And you know it. What's going on?"

Silence. Just a faint sniffle, a faint noise, a faint sob.

"It's nothing..."

"It's obviously something. You were laughing for the whole show until that joke was made. Is it something to do with that?"

Alex lifted his head up from his arms, his eyes still lurking on the floor.

"I-"

Greg sighed.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just want you to be okay. I want to know you'll be okay. That you're safe."

His heart fluttered to Greg's words. He opened the door and reeled Greg into a much needed hug. Greg's chin towered over his head as he rested upon him. He kept rubbing Alex's arms back and forth, to comfort him, to make sure everything was going to be okay, even if things weren't now.

Alex tugged tightly on the back of Greg's suit as his head snuggled into his chest. Greg pulled him in close, both holding each other securely.

"We should probably get back before they start asking questions.."

Greg pulled away from him gently, nodded his head in agreement and headed out of the bathroom and into the studio. 

When Alex and Greg sat back on their respective thrones, Greg cleared up Alex's face, to make it look like he wasn't crying before they turned their mic packs back on and continued with the rest of the show.

It was relatively enjoyable except for the little blip, and everyone had a really fun time in participating. Alex headed back to his dressing room while Greg was in his, changing from his suit into more comfortable clothes. 

Greg gently knocked at the door before entering, to see Alex sat at the vanity table. He could see that he was struggling with his feelings. Even though Alex had claimed countless times that he had no emotions, Greg knew him inside out enough to know that wasn't the case at all. It's all a big act but he's really so sensitive.

"You need a lift home? I didn't see you come in your car this morning."

Alex tilted his head to the side, Greg in the corner of his eye. He looked back at the vanity table as his hands picked up a pen and started to fidget with it. Greg only saw the back of his head but found Alex nodding.

"Come here."

Alex pushed himself up from the chair, and turned around slowly. Greg opened up his arms to the side and Alex rushed into them. 

"It's alright. Shh.."

To be held and cuddled in Greg's massive arms gave Alex a sense of warmth and security. Shushed by him, comforted by him, he was the pillow for his soft tears that dripped down his cheeks. He was the protector of all his nightmares. The guardian of all his sorrows.

Greg guided him out of the building and into the car he had parked outside. He buckled Alex's seatbelt and put on the heated seat as he settled him and himself in the car. 

The temperature was freezing, so cold, but just with the acknowledgement that they were both with each other, together, made the journey back to Alex's house a whole lot warmer. When he eventually parked on his driveway, he asked if Alex was going to be okay walking in on his own. No reply.

He glanced over to him, to notice that his head was resting against the window, his eyes closed and his mouth half open. He gathered that Alex was asleep. His typical self to fall asleep in the passenger seat of Greg's car, but he couldn't blame him. It had been a long, cold night, and a joke that potentially hit close to home had come his way. He stepped out of the car and walked over to the other side. He opened the door and unbuckled Alex's seatbelt as he carefully carried him in his strong arms out of the car. He knocked on the door to the house with struggle because of no spare hands to greet Rachel. He was welcomed inside as he placed Alex on the sofa.

"Busy night, huh?" Rachel giggled.

"Yeah. A few bumps today but we dealt with them." He smiled to himself as he looked back to Alex's dozy face, the softness of his red cheeks and his gentle eyelids, sleeping peacefully without a thought in the world.

"You can spend the night here if you want. I've arranged to meet up with my girlfriend for a date."

"Thanks, Rach. Have a good date night!" He waved goodbye to her as the door shut behind her.

Greg's face looked back at Alex before getting up to find a few blankets and pillows for him. He was so tired himself, so he tucked Alex into the red blanket he found and laid his head back against a red cushion. He leaned into him and kissed his forehead gently.

"Goodnight, baby."

Alex's open mouth subtly changed into a small smile before turning on his side facing the back of the settee. Greg saw him acknowledge the peck and the soft smile that followed with it. He smiled to himself before doing the same and heading off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, my angel."


End file.
